


folie

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Essay, Essays, Gen, Sad, folie, kinda sad, made this a few years ago tbh, tired, writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber





	

I'm so done of running lies and telling laps,

I'm done of hiding and getting out of track,

I'm done of rhymes and riddles,

Living in a colorless world,

Only white and black.

Send me back,

To where I belong,

Locked up in chains and endless sad songs,

Because honestly,

I feel better when I'm alone,

But I don't know,

It seems like my mind makes exceptions because you got me blown,

Away from the tricks that you pull from your sleeves that I've known.

The wonderful smell of your  _eau de cologne,_

Makes me drift to a place where I feel homegrown,

_Sa folie, tout cela,_

Can't get my voice out,

It's a fucking dilemma,

I know to myself,

My heart's infested in you,

It makes me crazy, feels like  _deja vu_.

_La folie d'un,_

_La folie d'un,_

Can't take this no longer,

That's it, I'm done.


End file.
